


Thoughtful

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Aromantic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: They're meant to be driving to San Jose in less than hour. Unfortunately (fortunately?), Dean, Benny and Castiel are easily distracted.





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Aro Character.
> 
> I hope I got this right, it was kinda weird writing about something that I experience (I'm kinda on the aromantic side of things) and working it into a fic for the first time.

“You're the light, you're the spell. Cover up, let's be it, do it, celebrate it. Silver eye...” sung the lead of Goldfrapp over the stereo speakers.

Dean bopped his head to the beat, his ass swung from side to side as he plated up the omelets he’d been cooking on the stove top. He licked his lips, hunger made his stomach rumble. With the skill of someone who’d worked waiting tables at some point in his life, Dean scooped up the three plates, one resting on his right arm and one in each hand. Hoping his loose jeans wouldn’t slip down further as he carried the plates, Dean walked carefully from the stove.

The music continued to bubble along in the kitchen as Dean brought the omelets over to the breakfast counter Cas and Benny were sat at. Both of the other men looked a little worse for wear—it had been a pretty good night at Heaven and Hell, but there had been a lot of drinking. Dean had been the designated driver for the night and hadn’t touched a drop, but Cas and Benny were slumped against each other, faces paler than usual, bags under their eyes. Yesterday’s t-shirts were still on and neither had done more than throw on some boxers as well.

“Eat up,” Dean ordered, placing their food down in front of them. He ruffled their hair as he walked back round the counter, both swatting at him.

Dean took up a stool opposite Benny and Cas and cut into his omelet with his fork. He took a bite and moaned as the perfectly cooked egg and hard cheddar spread over his tongue. It wasn’t the most elaborate dish in the world, but he hadn’t eaten a thing in over twelve hours—it was heaven.

Separate grumbles filling the kitchen alongside the music, Cas and Benny both started to eat their omelets, happy sighs escaping them as they took their first bites. He knew they weren’t really angry with him for finally making them get up, but the three of them had places to be. It was Saturday May 2nd and Dean had promised his brother Sam that they’d make it to his birthday. That meant a four hour drive.

Dean picked up his cellphone and scrolled through the pics that he’d taken of the previous night. They’d definitely had a good time. He found one of Balthazar just about to swat Benny’s ass as he leaned over the bar. One of Cas drinking the most ridiculous long cocktail he’d ever seen, brightly layered with different spirits and mixers.

The last photo of the night saw Benny holding Castiel in his arms, the two of them looking at each other like the other one had hung the moon. It had been during the last song of the night, a slow dance to “Sweetest Thing” by U2. Dean had as usual begged off being involved in that sort of dance—though he’d danced plenty during the night out. But he kinda got why Benny and Cas might want that pic, and that’s why he’d taken it on his phone.

“Hey,” Dean said softly, not wanting to make their obvious headaches any worse, “check this out.” Handing over his cell with the photo open, Dean went back to his omelet.

“Oh, that’s...” A warm smile came to Castiel’s lips as he took the cellphone from Dean and studied the image there.

Benny took Dean’s cell and studied the image closer. “That’s perfect, cher. Thank you.”

Taking the cellphone back, Dean shrugged and continued to eat. Neither Benny or Cas pressed him on it, they knew he was just being thoughtful for their sake. No one would ever catch Dean slow dancing, and certainly not to something like the “Sweetest Thing”, but that was fine with Benny and Cas.

“Sam’s cool with us staying over night, right?” Benny asked.

Castiel shook hot sauce over his omelet and looked between Benny and Dean. “You did ask him right?”

Nodding, Dean took a sip from the orange juice in front of him. “Yes I did. And we’ve got the pool house.”

“Thank goodness,” Benny grumbled, going back to his omelet. Yeah, they did not need a repeat of their last visit, where Jess had walked in on them in a compromising situation. Not that she’d been scarred for life—well, not fully.

They finished their breakfast, and the other two took turns in the shower while Dean made sure they had everything they needed for driving out to San Jose. Overnight suitcase packed, Dean put it out in the car.

When he went to change into something that wasn’t going to slip off his hips without warning, Cas and Benny tackled Dean down to their bed and made out with him. Exchanging kisses and swapping control over his mouth, Dean writhed happily between the two men he knew were more than just friends to him. The loose jeans were pulled off.

“He’s not wearing anything underneath!” Cas exclaimed, eyes going wide.

Benny smirked. “Easier access.” Benny leaned forward and kissed Cas around Dean’s leaking cock, blue eyes on Dean the whole time.

Each flick of their tongues, or suck of their mouths, left Dean shaking on the bed. He watched in fascination as his cock jumped and his stomach flexed, as their warm wet mouths ate him up. Dean craved release as his cock ached from the two’s ministrations. Finally, Benny wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and Cas wrapped his hand around Benny’s. The two men slid their hands up and down his slick length, up and down, still kissing each other, until finally—

“FUCK!” Dean shouted, come spurting between Benny and Castiel’s mouths. He painted their faces. Getting his breath back, Dean smiled, then got up to help clean Cas and Benny with his tongue.

The way the three of them worked together was magic. Body like jelly, he watched in warm languid bliss as the two men sucked each other off at the same time. But then they all had to shower again, because there was no way they could drive to San Jose in the state they were in. It was fine though, because Dean suspected that they might get distracted and had built this extra time into his driving schedule.

Had he built this time in specifically to be thoughtful for his sister-in-law? Perhaps, but he could imagine wanting to do this again once they were there anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
